


I Can Feel It!

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Behold the scene!, Canon - Movie, Character Death?, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Legolas is Deaf, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four arrows hit the Mirkwood elf before he fell. “Legolas!” Words had been said, but no one can turn back time. “I should have listened to you before,” Aragorn said, as he tried to save his best friend’s life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's character.
> 
> Spoiler: Movie Verse. AU.
> 
> Beta: Manon

The Fellowship sailed past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls the land rose in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rose sheer from the cascade. As they disembarked on a gravel beach, Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glanced at him, looking perturbed. The Fellowship started to make camp.

“We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north,” Aragorn stated to the others.

Gimli said ”Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!”

Suddenly Pippin looked up, alarmed.

“Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!” Gimli said.

“That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf,” Aragorn said to him.

“Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…” Gimli said angrily.

Legolas moved towards Aragorn. “We should leave now,” he said, still scanning the area around them.

“No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.” The man didn’t agree with his friend.

“It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near... **I can feel it!** ” Legolas said to him, and Aragorn could swear he heard fear in the elf’s voice.

Legolas’ gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

Gimli said angrily: “No dwarf need recover strength!” He turned to Pippin. “Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit.”

Merry returned with some wood for the campfire and looked around. “Where's Frodo?” he asked.

Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start. Aragorn looked over the camp, and his gaze stopped on Boromir’s shield, lying with his baggage.

‘Something is wrong,’ Aragorn thought. He turned to Legolas and Gimli, saying: “Legolas, Gimli, watch them; I do not want to lose anyone.” He left before they could protest, following Boromir’s tracks.

~

After he left Legolas wanted to prepare Gimli for the worst. He could feel the evil around them, and asked himself: ‘Why does Aragorn never listen?’

“Gimli, start sharpening your axe; the enemy is closing. I can feel them… they are so close,” Legolas whispered as he scanned the area.

“And where is Strider? Where did he go?” Merry asked.

Legolas felt the whole world was falling about him, and looked at Gimli with worried eyes, wanting his help to answer the hobbit’s question.

“Help me my friend, watch them. I am going to find Aragorn before it is too late,” he said, and started to run, going the same direction Aragorn had.

“What is going on? Where is everyone?” Merry asked worried. The only thing he could see was Gimli trying to calm them down.

“We must to stick together, my dear hobbits,” Gimli said. “For the sake of our friends.”

“We need to find them, Master Dwarf,” Pippin said. “They might be in danger.” He grabbed Merry’s arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gimli asked as he tried to catch their arms, but it was too late; they had already run from him.

‘Legolas will be mad at me; I can’t even watch the hobbits,’ Gimli thought and saw Sam running into the forest and screaming for Frodo.

‘There is nothing more I can do here,’ he thought, and ran to where he thought Legolas might be.

~

“What are you doing here, Gimli? Where are the hobbits?” Legolas asked.

“Ahh… ah…” Gimli started to stutter. He did not know what to say.

“Did you lose them?” Legolas asked worried. “How could you? They are only hobbits, how could you?” Legolas asked again, and Gimli could hear the accusation in his voice.

“See, lad, they are worried about their friend, and they could not sit without doing anything, like me,” Gimli explained, but it seemed that did not convince the elf.

Legolas turned his head, as he feared the approaching enemy.

“They are here,” he said quietly and ran to find Aragorn. Gimli hurried to be close to him.

They heard the sound of metal hitting metal – the battle had started.

Legolas was ready to pull out one of his arrows, ready to strike, and to kill.

They ran into the clearing and saw Aragorn was there, fighting and killing the Uruk-Hai. Legolas was shooting arrow after arrow, and Gimli was swinging his axe. They were killing as many as they could, but more were coming.

The elf saw Aragorn struggling with one of the Uruks. Legolas aimed and shot it in the back. Then the Horn of Gondor was heard, and the sound caught Legolas’ attention. He did not notice the blow from an Uruk’s sword, piercing his thigh.

He did not feel the pain at first, as he had come to fight, and defend those who needed his help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Warning: Behold the scene! Violence, Guilty. Character death?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's character.
> 
> Spoiler: Movie Verse. AU.

“Boromir!” Aragorn said.

Aragorn run after the Uruks as the horn was heard.

Gimli fought side by side with Legolas, not that Legolas noticed as he was busy with the fight.

Legolas saw Gimli when he turned around, killing more Uruks using his arrows.

“Gimli, go,” Legolas called.

Legolas then took arrow and aimed it, and at first Gimli was furious when he thought he saw Legolas aiming at him. The whistle of the arrow passed close to Gimli’s ear, making him think it grazed it.

“What do you think you are doing?” Gimli yelled.

“Saving your life,” Legolas said.

Gimli heard the body of the dead Uruk fall, and he was disgusted because he had not heard it coming up behind him.

“Oh…” Gimli said, feeling there was nothing else he could say.

“Gimli go, Aragorn needs you,” Legolas said.

“What about you?” Gimli asked as he noticed the blood that saturated the elf’s leg.

“I will hold them, go!” Legolas said.

“You are bleeding, lad,” Gimli mentioned.

“It is probably only a scratch,” Legolas said.

Gimli nodded uneasily at the elf’s words, and then ran after Aragorn, killing more Uruks on his way, as he tried to catch up with the man.

Legolas started to use his knives to kill the Uruks, as he had run out of arrows. But there were a lot of them. The Uruks closed on him – he was surrounded.

~

Aragorn ran to where he thought Boromir was, hoping he was not too late. He killed another Uruk in his path, and continued to run

~

After Boromir had blown the horn he was attacked again, but managed to kill the Uruk. Even Merry and Pippin killed one. Then Boromir told them to run, and then continued to fight.

The hobbits stopped and started to throw rocks. None of them saw the Uruk captain in shadows, aiming his bow at the man. Then Boromir stopped, an arrow in his shoulder, before raising his sword and killing another Uruk.

The man turned around and dropped to his knees when another arrow hit him. Merry and Pippin stared in shock. But Boromir got up and tried to fight some more, but was brought to his knees again when a third arrow hit him in the chest.

Merry and Pippin were horrified. Boromir was trying to protect them. They took up their swords and ran at the Uruks, but were picked up and carried away.

The Uruk captain approached Boromir and drew his bow again to kill the man. But before he can Aragorn crashed into him. They began to fight. Aragorn lost his sword and was thrown to the ground. When he got up he was pinned to a tree by the Uruk’s shield. He got away and tried to stab the Uruk with his knife.

But the Uruk pulled out the knife and threw it at Aragorn, who had picked up his sword and managed to bat the knife away. The man attacked the Uruk, cutting his arm off and stabbing him in the chest.

The Uruk pulled himself up on the sword, growling, and the man pulled out the sword and cut off the Uruk’s head. Aragorn stopped for a moment, and then he looked for Boromir. When he saw him, he started to run.

“No!”

Boromir grabbed Aragorn’s shoulder when the man knelt next to him, saying: “They took the little ones.”

“Be still,” said Aragorn.

“Frodo! Where is Frodo?” Boromir asked.

“I let Frodo go.”

“Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him,” Boromir told Aragorn.

“The Ring is beyond our reach now,” said Aragorn.

“Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all,” said Boromir.

“No Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor,” said Aragorn as he tried to take the arrows out of Boromir.

“Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness…and my city to run.”

Aragorn looked at Boromir and said: “I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail.”

“Our people? Our people,” said Boromir. He reached for his sword, and Aragorn gave it to him.

“I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!” Boromir managed to say before he died.

“Be at peace, son of Gondor,” Aragorn said, before kissing Boromir on the forehead.

~

Gimli arrived and saw Boromir’s body lying on the ground, Aragorn bending over him.

“Aragorn?” Gimli called.

“He is dead,” Aragorn said, then he looked at Gimli, as he thought Legolas would be there as well, but the elf was not.

“Where is Legolas?” Aragorn asked.

They thought the battle was over, but the whistle of arrows could still be heard.

“The last thing I know is that he was fighting, and he was bleeding.” Gimli said.

“Bleeding?” Aragorn asked. He could not remember see the elf bleeding.

“Yes, but he told me it was only a scratch,” Gimli said.


	3. Chapter 3

“And you believed him?” Aragorn asked. Accusation was heard in his voice, and in his mind he was cursing the elf who was fighting alone.

“What else I could do?” Gimli asked. “He told me that you needed me, saying that he would hold them.”

“You should have stayed with him,” Aragorn replied. “All you had to do was stay with him, nothing more.”

“But he fears for you, for you are mortal like me,” Gimli exclaimed.

“That is not giving him the right to fight alone; elves can die in battle too, Gimli,” Aragorn explained.

“Do you think he is alright?” Gimli asked.

“He should be, or I will kill him myself.” Aragorn grinned, and Gimli could see a ray of hope within Aragorn’s eyes.

“I will kill him, and then you try and heal him,” Gimli groaned.

“Let us hurry, before he is killed by the Uruks,” Aragorn said, and ran to where they left Legolas, following the whistling sound of arrows. When they got there, they could not see Legolas at first, as he was surrounded by Uruks.

Aragorn and Gimli began fighting when they heard Legolas’ battle cry, thinking that the elf was well.

They soon saw him when some of the Uruks fell dead next to them.

Aragorn noticed the blood on Legolas’ leg; his healer’s instinct told him that it was not what the elf thought. It was not a scratch, it was a very deep wound.

Some Uruks appeared behind the elf.

“LEGOLAS BEHIND YOU!” Aragorn shouted, and saw the Uruks attacking his friend.

Legolas turned his head when he heard the whistle of arrows. He felt how the pain in his leg increased; what he thought was only a scratch he now realised was much worse. The pain made him feel weak, and he tried to avoid the arrows.

Four arrows hit the Mirkwood elf, and he gave one last cry before he fell.

Aragorn and Gimli noticed the fallen elf.

“Legolas!” they shouted. Their Greenleaf had fallen; hope seemed to be gone, and they stared at the body of their friend.

“NO!!!” they yelled in despair, not accepting what had happened.

Aragorn and Gimli fought together, leaving a trail of dead Uruks behind them. Occasionally they looked at their friend with fear and hopelessness in their eyes.

It seemed to take a long time, but finally the Uruks were all gone. They checked the battlefield to see if there were more, but when they saw there were none, they rushed over to Legolas.

Blood was dripping from his wounds and his eyes were closed. Aragorn and Gimli were worried when they saw how bad it looked.

“We need to get the arrows out, Gimli,” Aragorn said. He put his hand on one of the arrows.

Then Aragorn took his hand away. Gimli watched as the man raised his head and sighed, and guessed that something else was on Aragorn’s mind.

“What is troubling you?” Gimli asked.

“We need to bury Boromir,” Aragorn replied, then continued as he noticed Gimli’s frown, making a vein bulge across his forehead: “And my healing supplies are on the boat I was in, master dwarf.”

“Oh…” Gimli mumbled, not realising.

“I need your help in carrying Boromir to the shore. We will put him in one of the boats and send it over the waterfall,” Aragorn said to Gimli.

“But…” Gimli looked at him, then at the elf, and asked: “But what about Legolas?”

Aragorn glanced at his friend, and sighed heavily. “Forgive me… I will be back to save you,” he whispered.

Turning back to Gimli, Aragorn said: “We need to be quick so that we can save Legolas.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Gimli asked.

Aragorn and Gimli ran back to where Boromir was killed, and carried his body back to the boats. They lay Boromir in the boat, and watched it as it went over the waterfall.

Gimli saw Sam and Frodo on the other side of the river, walking away amongst the trees. “We failed, the Fellowship has broken,” he said.

“It may be broken, my friend, but we need to save Legolas,” Aragorn replied as he collected his healing supplies. They ran back to where Legolas was and Aragorn examined the elf, noticing how his face was twitching from pain.

There was an awful smell on the air; death and poisons, and the smell of blood. Dark blood.

“Aragorn, what is it?” Gimli asked nervously when he saw Aragorn move his hand to his nose.

“The smell of death, can you not smell it?” Aragorn asked him, shocked.

“I have smelt it before,” Gimli said coldly.

“I should have listened to you before,” Aragorn said, as he tried to save his best friend’s life…

“Yes, you should have,” Gimli grinned at him.

Aragorn gave Gimli a hard look, making the dwarf shut his mouth.

“Gimli, put the supplies bag and your axe on the ground, and do what I say if you really want to help to save Legolas’ life,” Aragorn said as softly as he could to the dwarf.

Gimli did what he was told, and knelt beside his friends and waited.

“We need to remove each of the arrows carefully from Legolas’ body…” Aragorn started to explain before he was cut off by the dwarf.

“Why? Is there no other way? Can we not pull them out all at once?”

“No! Gimli, it is dangerous, and he may die,” Aragorn said, trying to stay calm.

Blood was trickling from Legolas’ mouth, and both Aragorn and Gimli looked terrified.

The blood was black.

“Is it not going to hurt him?” Gimli asked.

“No Gimli, use these herbs to help sedate him,” Aragorn said as he gave them to the dwarf, wrapped up in some thin material. “Place them gently on his nose and mouth so that he breathes them in; I do not want him to wake up when I am trying to remove the arrows.”

Gimli looked at the herbs, and then looked at Legolas. He did what Aragorn asked, and then sat back on his heels and watched.

“He has been poisoned, Gimli,” Aragorn said when he noticed the color of the blood.

“Is he going to die?” Gimli asked, a tear slipping down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon & Carol

“He will not die, Gimli, I will not let him die,” Aragorn stated to the dwarf.

Gimli watched every move that Aragorn made as the man tried to save Legolas from the dark death.

Aragorn looked at his friend and started to cut next to the first arrow, before pulling it out slowly.

While Aragorn was making the cut, Gimli started to do the same thing with the other arrow.

“Gimli!” Aragorn called, noticing the deep cut the dwarf had made.

Gimli frowned; he did not know what he had done this time, and asked: “What?”

“You need to cut a little more carefully, so as not to leave a deep scar,” Aragorn tried to explain.

“So how should I cut him?” Gimli asked.

“Just think that you are slicing into butter,” Aragorn said.

“Butter?” Gimli asked, and glared at the man hard.

Aragorn’s answer seemed very strange to him.

“Just imagine…”

Aragorn pulled out the first arrow and showed what he had done to the dwarf. “You see?”

“Is it supposed to move like that?” Gimli asked, staring at the arrow with puzzled look on his face.

“Yes, like this,” Aragorn confirmed.

Gimli pulled out the arrows, one after another. He was relieved when all of the arrows were out.

Aragorn gathered some branches and made a fire. Then he put some herbs inside a cup and said to Gimli: “I need water to boil, and do it fast.” In the meantime Aragorn put bandages on the wounds left by the arrows.

Gimli took a large vessel and ran to the river to get the water for boiling.

While Gimli was down at the river, Aragorn started talking to his friend, hoping Legolas would hear him and forgive him.

“I am sorry…” Aragorn apologized, stroking his friend’s hair. “I should have listened to you….”

Legolas could vaguely hear a voice talking to him, but he could not recognize it.

Aragorn looked towards the river, waiting for Gimli to return with the water.

As the water was boiling, Aragorn took bandage after bandage and put them in the water. He took off the bandages covering Legolas’ wounds and replaced them with the other bandages, that were now cooled off enough to be used.

Aragorn made a tea from the herbs, and tried to sit Legolas up to get him to drink the tea, which would help in getting rid of any poison there may have been from the arrows.

“Gimli, lift his head carefully so that I can get some of this tea into him,” Aragorn said.

Gimli nodded, and raised his friend’s head, holding it.

Aragorn brought the cup to Legolas’ lips, carefully pouring into the elf’s mouth some of the tea and making sure the elf swallowed it.

Once Legolas had drunk the tea, Gimli laid the elf’s head softly back onto the ground, and he leaned against a tree to rest.

Aragorn could not rest, however. He could not close his eyes, as he felt guilty for what had happened. He felt that he could have stopped it before it had, if only had listened to the elf. But he had not.

The man thought that if by talking to Legolas, the elf may forgive him when he woke up, so he started:

“I did not know that you had saved Gimli’s life in that way, instead of saving your own, and I wonder to myself why you did not…”

Legolas could remember tasting the tea; it did not taste very nice. He could not feel anything, but he did trust Aragorn with all his heart.

He could also remember feeling the pain from the arrows, but could not remember how Aragorn and Gimli cut around them to pull them out. He felt dizzy, and his mind was vague, before darkness overtook him and he lost consciousness completely.

“Why did you think of my life instead of yours?” Aragorn continued asking the elf. He knew he would not get any answers to his questions, but he continued.

Aragorn felt the burden upon his heart, and felt that he had to let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hours later…**

Gimli woke and saw Legolas’ eyes were open and staring at him. Next to him was Aragorn, who had his eyes closed.

“Aragorn. Aragorn!” Gimli called. His eyes were on Legolas.

Aragorn woke up when he heard the dwarf. He looked at him and asked, “What?”

“He is awake.” Gimli motioned towards the elf.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas and saw that the dwarf was right. He moved closer to his friend and asked him, “How are you feel?”

There was no answer from Legolas.

“Please mellonen, tell me that you are feeling alright…” Aragorn begged to his friend, hoping to hear his voice. Then there was a sound.

Legolas moved his lips and whispered, “Water…”

He felt as if his throat was burning… He closed his eyes, praying that the pain will go away. But it did not leave him.

Aragorn boiled the rest of the water and made another tea from the herbs. Once again Gimli helped to hold the elf’s head up while he drank the tea.

After Legolas had finished drinking he teased weakly, “That was not water…”

“I know, my friend, but it will heal you,” Aragorn said.

Legolas did not seem to hear what Aragorn had said, but he saw the man’s lips moving. Legolas nodded.

“Gimli, talk to him,” Aragorn said, thinking the dwarf needed to release whatever was in his heart.

Gimli came closer and leaned towards Legolas, who only stared at him and blinked.

Legolas’ eyes became darker than before, which made the dwarf shiver slightly.

“It seems that I did not thank you properly for saving my life,” Gimli said, continuing even though he did not receive any response from the elf. “No one has ever saved my life, except you; you have given me faith, and I thank you.”

“Is that right, Gimli?” Aragorn asked, a weak smile on his face.

Gimli nodded; his eyes were back on Legolas, waiting to hear something.

“And what have I given you?” Aragorn could not resist asking.

Legolas watched how they kept glancing at each other and did not say anything, just kept looking at them.

“You gave me hope Aragorn; you gave me hope when I thought he was going to die,” Gimli said, his voice close to shouting.

Aragorn now had a big smile on his face, proud that Legolas’ life had been saved.

The man noticed that Legolas had not say anything else since saying he was thirsty, and began to wonder why the elf was not speaking.

“Legolas, why are you so quiet?” Aragorn asked, waiting for an answer.

“Need to rest…” Legolas mumbled, trying to avoid answering the man, telling him what he really felt. The elf closed his eyes.

‘I pushed you too far when you have only just woken up. Forgive me, my friend,’ Aragorn thought, and stroked his friend’s hair.

“Why has he closed his eyes again?” Gimli asked anxiously.

“He needs to rest,” Aragorn explained.

“And you let him?” Gimli asked, grinning at him, but Aragorn looked at him as if he wanted to kill him.

“Gimli, he has suffered a lot, and he needs to rest,” Aragorn said.

There was an awkward silence after Aragorn’s words. Then Gimli asked, “Do you think we will ever see Frodo and Sam again?”

“I think we will, but first we must know if Legolas will be able to walk and fight,” Aragorn replied and sighed heavily.

“I really do hope we will see them again sooner or later,” Gimli said. He then looked at his friend. “He risked his life to save you and me. We owe him, Aragorn; we owe him more than he thinks…”

“You are right, my friend,” Aragorn replied without hesitation.

“Why can’t he talk to us?” Gimli asked.

“He may be still in some pain Gimli; the tea will help him,” Aragorn said, thinking that that could be the answer why Legolas was not saying much.

Legolas could sense they were talking about him, but he kept his eyes closed and did not say anything.

He felt that the man did not need to know just yet that he could not hear what they were saying.

~~

 _Few minutes later…_

Aragorn noticed that Legolas was trying to open his eyes again.

“Easy friend,” Aragorn said, and helped Legolas to sit up against the trunk of a tree.

“A… Aragorn?” Legolas called in a weak voice.

“I am here, my friend, I am here,” Aragorn tried to comfort him.

Legolas opened his eyes, and noticed the frown on his friend’s face.

The elf could see Aragorn’s lips moving, but again there was no sound. He glared at the man.

“What did you say?” Legolas asked. He desperately wanted to hear his friend’s voice again, or Gimli’s groans.

“Legolas…” Aragorn called to his friend, but Legolas did not seem to hear him.

Gimli watched the scene, and was as worried as Aragorn.

A horrible thought crossed Gimli’s mind, and in that moment he cursed the elf for his stubbornness.

“The elf cannot hear us, can he?” Gimli asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

Aragorn looked at the dwarf. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Apparently not. I do believe that this is temporary as the poison has not yet left his body.”

“I really hope that you are right, my friend,” Gimli said, and looked at Legolas who only stared at him.

Legolas saw their lips moving, but he could not hear what they were saying.

“I… I am sorry,” Legolas murmured suddenly, and let a tear slide down his cheek.

Gimli groaned at Legolas’ words. “About what should the elf feel sorry for?”

“I do not know Gimli; I wish I knew…” Aragorn said, and rose.

Legolas became alarmed when he saw Aragorn get up.

“Where do you think you are going?” Gimli asked.

“I need to get away to think for a while…” Aragorn said and left them.

“AND HOW EXACTLY SHOULD I GET ALONG WITH A DEAF ELF?” Gimli shouted to the human.

There was the sound of a whimper coming from behind him. Gimli turned around and saw that Legolas was trying to get up, one hand on the worst of his wounds, his other hand on the ground as he tried to push himself up and follow his friend.

Gimli knew that he should say something to the elf, but then decided not to say anything. He only laid his hands on Legolas’ shoulders, gently pushing the elf back down. He knew that Legolas needed to rest.

Gimli looked at his friend. He wished that Aragorn was with him to help him with the elf, as he didn’t know what he should do.

'Why have you left me with him?' Gimli wondered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas felt the need to follow his friend, and did not know why Aragorn left him alone with the dwarf.

"Oh no elf, you are not going anywhere," Gimli hissed at him, before continuing more softly, "How can I handle a deaf and stubborn elf by myself?"

Legolas looked at Gimli and tried to read the dwarf's lips, but he couldn’t.

His chest ached; it felt as it was burning. It pained him, more than he thought.

"ARAGORN!" Gimli shouted.

The pain he saw in Legolas’ face made him cry out in fear. He felt that he could not do anything to save Legolas, though the elf’s life was now in his hands.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn heard shouting; he figured that it was Gimli's voice by his roughness. But he did not have the time to turn back. He was desperate to find a cure; otherwise Legolas would be deaf for eternity.

He walked back to the boats, thinking that might be something on them that he could use, but there was nothing.

Aragorn turned around and started to make his way back to Gimli and Legolas, his face showing despair.

When he returned Aragorn looked at Gimli. He could sense that Gimli wanted to yell at him, wanting to know why he had left the dwarf alone with a deaf elf.

But Gimli said nothing. He only looked at Aragorn and nodded.

Aragorn’s first thought was that something had happened, so he waited to hear what the dwarf had to say. When there was no response, he started to turn away.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called to him.

"Yes, Gimli?" Aragorn asked, turning back to the dwarf.

"Do you know how difficult it was to get the elf to stay here instead of trying to follow you?" Gimli groaned at him.

"Forgive me, my friend, but I was trying to look for a cure. I cannot see him like this, and I know he does not want anyone to pity him…" Aragorn confessed, and lowered his head.

"I forgive you, but I do not know about the elf. He may have started thinking that you wanted to leave him behind…" Gimli said, pointing to where the elf was supposed to be. Then when he went to look at Legolas, he yelled, “What!”

"Gimli? What is it?" Aragorn called, seeing the furious look on the dwarf’s face.

"He was right there… I swear to you… he was right there… where is he?" Gimli asked, beginning to feel he was losing control.

"Gimli, calm down." Aragorn raised his hand, and Gimli took a deep breath and did as he was asked. In his heart, though, Aragorn could swear that he felt the pain of losing a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Gimli could not calm down as he felt responsible for Legolas.

Aragorn clasped the dwarf’s shoulder. Looking down at him, he said, "You did not fail, my dear friend, it was I that failed…"

Gimli looked at him; he still could not believe that his friend was blaming himself.

"Now, stop that, you cannot blame yourself for everything," Gimli said to him.

“And why not; it was I who had not listened to my friend, it was I who left you with him, it was I…” Aragorn’s voice trailed off, his eyes staring into the distance, his thoughts elsewhere.

“It was you that what?” Gimli asked.

There was no answer from Aragorn. Gimli looked at the man’s face and knew that Aragorn was thinking about Legolas.

“Aragorn?” Gimli asked, his voice trembling as he was worried about him.

“Ah… what?” Aragorn asked, looking back at the dwarf, not knowing why Gimli was interrupting his thoughts.

“What? Is that all you can say?” Gimli groaned at him.

“Then what should I saying, my friend?” Aragorn smirked at him.

“Stop that!” Gimli called furiously. There was a frown on Aragorn’s face.

“We need to look out for Legolas; we need to do what we can for him because he… he… is DEAF!” Gimli shouted, shuddering at the word.

“Gimli, I know that he is deaf, but remember, I can and will help him. But we need to work together; we can not help him if you are like this. So stop groaning.”

Gimli looked at him, and only smiled. For once he felt that he did something useful with his teasing of the human.

~

 **In the forest…**

Legolas walked blindly; he was no longer able to hear the songs of the trees anymore.

He felt so alone. Aragorn had left him, knowing he was deaf, and so had the dwarf by not letting him go after his friend.

He would prefer to have died, not remained alive and deaf. But it seemed the Valar had other plans for him. Legolas cursed the Valar; wanting desperately to hear the birds and the trees.

He stared at the trees, their branches, his eyes travelling up till he was staring at the tips of the trees, high in the sky. His heart ached. He missed their songs, for they always gave him comfort. Legolas walked around one of the trees, trying desperately to hear something, but there was only silence.

He moved his hand over his wound. It was still aching. He sank down onto the ground, his back resting against the trunk of the tree.

‘Why did you leave me, Aragorn?’ Legolas thought in despair. ‘Is it because I am of no use anymore? Because I am now deaf?’

Legolas closed his eyes, letting the pain of being abandoned by one he thought his friend surround him. He lowered his head and swallowed hard. He wanted the pain to go away, but he knew it wouldn’t. Legolas never felt so alone now that Aragorn had left him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veta: Manon

Despite the pain, Legolas continued to crawl, wanting to keep himself moving. He did not want to stay.

He felt that he could not go on anymore. The pain as becoming worse, and he just wanted to finish it. He moved his hand to his quiver, but he could not reach it. Then he tried to get his knife, but the pain defeated him. He could barely move, and he lay on the ground, his eyes closed.

But he wanted to end this, and with a final effort, he managed to get his knife and point it towards his heart.

He felt the tip of the knife prick his skin, but a sudden wave of pain made him drop the knife. He swallowed, trying to ignore the pain, hoping he could find the strength to end his life. He was ready for death to claim him. Weakly he grasped the knife, but could feel himself losing consciousness.

“Aragorn…” he whispered before he let the darkness engulf him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am telling you Aragorn...” Gimli said anxiously, holding his axe  
tightly, “He is going to his own death if we do not find him soon!”

Aragorn tried to stay calm, hoping this would help his friend, knowing that Gimli was worried about Legolas.

“Gimli, calm down...”

“No... stop telling me to calm down!” Gimli yelled, and added, “How can you be so calm when your friend is out there, possibly dead, most certainly dying! I can not calm down!”

Aragorn knew that Gimli was right; he knew that they had to find Legolas before… he did not want to think about it.

“Alright then,” Aragorn said, and then took a glance at the bloody grass where Legolas had lain. “Where is Legolas’ quiver?”

Gimli stared. “Oh no, he took his quiver! That could only mean one thing…” Gimli replied, his voice full of fear.

“We must find him. Quickly!” Aragorn called, and led the dwarf into the forest.

Gimli followed Aragorn, watching as the man stopped next to a tree and looked at the leaves. They were covered with blood.

“Come, my friend, he went that way,” Aragorn pointed, and added, “We must hurry, it seems he has lost a lot of blood.”

It did not take much longer before Aragorn noticed Legolas’ body.

“No…” he cried.

“What?” Gimli asked in panic.

“We were too late… look!” Aragorn answered and pointed to where his friend lay, the knife next to his body.

Legolas was not moving. To Aragorn he looked paler than before, and the blood appeared fresher.

“Aragorn?” Gimli called. He was worried.

“What?”

“What in the name of the Valar did this elf try and do?” Gimli asked.

“I do not know, my friend, though I wish I knew…” Aragorn answered, and then asked, “Now what should we do?”

Gimli scanned the human’s face, not knowing what was passing through Aragorn’s mind.

“You are the healer. Heal him; be with him, he needs his friends too! He needs you to be next to him, to support him, no matter what. Forget the fact that he is deaf, just be with him!” Gimli answered a little angrily.

Aragorn looked at the dwarf and gave him a large smile. “Since when have you become wise, my friend?” he asked.

Gimli chuckled, and grinned. “I think that it was after I drank from Galadriel’s well.”

Aragorn looked at him, and started to laugh. “You drank from Galadriel’s well? I cannot believe you did that, my friend…”

“I know… I did not know, until I saw her…” Gimli grinned. He looked at Legolas and his grin faded. “Will he live?” he asked a little fearfully.

“I will make sure that he will this time. And Gimli,” he added, looking at the dwarf, “we need to find out the best way to communicate with him. We need to reach him, somehow…”

“You heal him, and I will find a way, my friend,” Gimli said softly.

Aragorn nodded and knelt down next to his friend, noticing the deep cut upon Legolas’ chest.

He then looked on Legolas’ face, feeling guilty for having left him with Gimli.

“Do not blame yourself for what he did, my friend,” Gimli said when he noticed the frown on Aragorn’s face, and added, “Though, you should not have left him when he needed you most of all.”

Aragorn swallowed and turned his head to the dwarf. There were tears rolling down his face as he said, “I will try…”

Gimli took a step back. Aragorn noticed this and asked in fear, “Gimli, what is it?”

“I am thinking of ways to communicate with Legolas…” Gimli said, his mind racing from one idea to another.

‘I hope that you will find a way…’ Aragorn thought in hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

Aragorn stared at his friend, searching for any sign of hope. He scanned the deep wound, his eyes never leaving it as he moved his hand to remove Legolas’ hair from his face.

Gimli chuckled, and then groaned over the sketches that he had made in the sand, moving the branch to create another.

The dwarf’s chuckling seemed to wake Aragorn. He turned around and, noticing the sketches, he stared at them, his mouth half open, though he said nothing.

Gimli noticed the look on his friend’s face and the way his mouth was half open and teased, "Do you want something my friend? I am kind of busy here!"

"I… umm… what?" Aragorn said confused, his eyes still on the sketches.

Gimli stared at him, grinned, and kept teasing his friend, "Have you not seen a dwarf sketch before, my friend?"

"N… no… I did not… b… what?" Aragorn managed to say, and stared at Gimli.

Gimli grinned at him, but did not say another word. He then took a quick look at Legolas. The elf was not moving, though his chest was rising and falling, and Gimli sighed in relief.

Aragorn became interested in the sketches that Gimli had done.

"Gimli, what is this?" Aragorn asked as he stared at a sketch that showed lines and what appeared to be feet. Aragorn wondered what the sketch could mean.

"Oh… that?" Gimli asked, looking at Aragorn who nodded in reply.

"I didn’t finish it, as we have not have any horns on us, and the feet… it’s just something that I imagined," Gimli answered, and destroyed the sketch with his feet.

Gimli was frustrated and tired; he felt as if he had failed his friends. He hoped that an idea would come to him soon if he wanted his friend to hear again.

Aragorn saw the dwarf’s behavior and moved towards him. He placed his hand on Gimli’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, trying to give the dwarf some comfort.

Gimli gave Aragorn a worried look as he asked, "How is he?"

"He has been better, Gimli," Aragorn answered and sighed heavily, and then he added, "I wish he had not fought alone as he did. He should have let us fight with him, we are his friends."

Gimli took another look at Legolas and sighed before saying, "You know him better than I do; was he always like this?"

"You mean, fighting on alone, while I checked my wounds?" Gimli nodded, and then let his friend continue. "Yes, he was. But I never expected him to act this way on the Quest, you know?"

Gimli nodded and answered, "It seems this elf, my friend, will never change, no matter what. He _will_ remain loyal to both of us, and will fight for our lives, and be our friend."

"Yes, I suppose that you are right about this…" Aragorn said, and looked towards Legolas.

Gimli snorted and looked at him. Trying to hide the smile on his face, he said, "I am **right** , and you know that…"

"How will he be able to hear us?" Aragorn asked, hoping that Legolas *could* hear and understand him.

"I do not know my friend. You saw what I did on the ground, but it seems that nothing is working. Maybe it is just a matter of time," Gimli suggested.

"Yes, maybe you are right… but still, I fear for him, as he… he is feeling alone and hurt, and yet he cannot hear us, and this is killing me, as I wish that he could hear us," Aragorn said, hitting his leg in frustration.

Gimli gazed upon his friend, an idea forming in his mind. With a smile on over his face, he suggested, "Do you think that his loss of hearing might be temporary?"

"Temporary?" Aragorn asked, his eyes still on Gimli.

"Well, just think. If it is only temporary, then maybe in time he may be able to hear us again," Gimli explained as he saw the confused expression on his friend’s face.

‘If it is, then I pray to the Valar to let Legolas hear us again…’ Aragorn thought.

"How long do you think it would take before he could hear again?" Aragorn asked, his face alight with hope.

Gimli smiled when he saw the change on his friend’s face, and replied, "I do not have the answer, but then, _you_ are the healer, not I." Gimli grinned at him.

"But Lord Elrond never mentioned anything to me about deafness in elves, and I am afraid I know nothing about it. You would need to help me, my dear friend," Aragorn confessed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:Manon

Gimli stared at Aragorn. He did not have any answers, but he wished that he did so that he could help Legolas.

“You have my help. Now what are we going to do?” Gimli asked, hoping that at least Aragorn would have some answers.

“I do not know, for I do not have any answers…” Aragorn replied.

“How is he? Can we go and search for the hobbits?” Gimli asked with concern, his eyes focused on Aragorn.

Aragorn knelt by Legolas, checking the wounds, and sighed in relief. Then he turned toward Gimli and answered, “He is doing much better. We can definitely start moving tomorrow, and we can go hunting.”

“But how will Legolas know, as he cannot even hear us?” Gimli asked, looking at Aragorn with worried expression on his face.

Aragorn looked around and noticed the shadows from the trees around them. He could hear the birds as they sang, and he took some deep breaths before sighing.

“Aragorn?” Gimli asked, hoping that his friend would come up with some ideas.

“Gimli, my friend, I think I have a solution to our problem…” Aragorn answered and stopped as he watched the dwarf, searching for any signs of reaction. When he found none, he grinned and continued, “If Legolas _is_ nature, then nature will help us to deal with him.”

There was a frown on Gimli’s face. ‘What is he talking about?’ he wondered

“What do you mean?” Gimli asked, feeling confused and staring at Aragorn as he waited for answers.

Aragorn glanced at him before rising to his feet. He walked toward Gimli and said, “I mean, if Legolas has a connection with nature, then nature itself would help us to communicate with him in their own way.” His words were calm and confident.

Gimli walked around, feeling indecisive about what he had heard, but stopped when he heard the birds as they sang around him.

The dwarf turned around and stared at Aragorn. “Are we going to have to rely on nature?” he asked quietly.

“I am afraid we do, as neither of us know how to deal or to communicate with a deaf elf,” Aragorn answered in defeat, breaking eye contact with Gimli.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While Legolas appeared to still be resting, Aragorn attended to his wounds. Some of them seemed to be healing, but others still remained as black scars on Legolas’ body, indicating to him that there was still some poison.

“If only I had listened to you, this would not have happened. Now, this is the result of my behavior,” Aragorn said quietly into Legolas’ ear, not wanting Gimli to hear him. In his mind he felt that he had to say it, to expel the burden from his heart, and that it might be the only way, even when his friend could not hear him.

He felt that he had done the right thing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

What Aragorn did not realise was that Gimli was standing nearby in the forest and had heard what Aragorn had said. He heard in Aragorn’s voice that the man still blamed himself.

Gimli was worried about Aragorn, and he hoped that the man would not lose his control now that Legolas was deaf and had become fragile. Certainly the elf could not save himself as he would not be able to hear any enemies that might be approaching them.

Gimli knelt behind Aragorn and placed his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in support.

Aragorn turn his head and he noticed Gimli. He smiled and thanked him.

Then he returned his gaze to Legolas, wishing that the elf could hear him, wishing he could turn back time.

Regret and guilt still riddled his mind. ‘This wouldn’t have happened if I had listened to every word that he said…’ he thought.

Aragorn watched Legolas wearily, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Slowly they began to fall, and soon he was crying for the loss of his best friend, crying over his actions that had led to this, wishing that Legolas would forgive him, hoping that Legolas would hear again.

Gimli watched helplessly as Aragorn cried, wanting to comfort the man but not sure how to. It seemed that Aragorn was pessimistic about Legolas being able to hear again, and now Gimli was beginning to believe that the elf would remain deaf.

It appeared that they had lost their faith and trust in their friend’s life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Eryn - Hannon-le, mellon-nin. I don't know what I do without you...

_The next day…_

Aragorn knelt beside Legolas’s side, shook him slightly, and waited for him to open his eyes.

Legolas’s sight was blurry at first, as the sun seemed to blind him. He closed his eyes briefly then reopened them and saw his friend staring at him. He sighed in relief.

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but remembered that there would be no point as Legolas was deaf.

On the other hand, Gimli knelt beside the elf and began to talk to him, feeling that his friend _needed_ this bit of normalcy.

“Legolas, you will be fine, my friend. I believe this hearing problem is only temporary. I cannot wait to hear you teasing me…I missed you, my friend. Honestly, I do not believe what Aragorn said, I believe nature will help you,” Gimli spoke from his heart, hoping Legolas at least could sense the emotion behind them.

“Gimli, what are you doing? You are supposed to watch!” Aragorn exclaimed, unconsciously raising his voice a bit.

“I felt the need to tell him something in private, after all he is my friend too.” Gimli snapped at the human as he walked back to his watch.

~*~**~

 **Legolas’ POV**

I stare over Gimli and Aragorn, I can sense the tension among them as they move about each other. I am afraid that they will do something foolish and they will regret it.

But I had this feeling if I say something they will think that I can hear, but I cannot. But if I say something, they will think I can heart…but I cannot.

Why did Aragorn not listen to me before? If he had, I would not be in this situation; deaf and useless to them.

I know that I need to get away from them. When they start to follow the hobbits I will slip away to be alone with my sorrow. I do not want to be a burden to them any longer.

Why in the name of the Valar is Aragorn smiling? I still can feel the poison crawling inside of me, so why would he smile? Can he not see me suffering?

I do wish to speak with Gimli, he looks lost and I really hope I am not the cause of it.

Please Valar, save me from the predicament I am in now! I am a burden, useless to my friends now. At least let me die, set my crippled body free!

I can feel as if there is a wall blocking me from nature’s life force. The birds, trees, flowers…all seem to be lost to me, leaving me alone! I need to free my friends from my burden. I will only slow them down when they pursue the hobbits.

Maybe I will wait until it is darker. Once they lie down to sleep or rest, I can leave them with no added worries.

+-+-+

Prince Legolas indeed waited until the sun went down before slipping away from his friends. No longer would he be a burden to them, he thought as his heart ached with guilt. This was the only way.

 _As night fell…_

Prince Legolas watched as Aragorn leaned back against the trunk of tree and Gimli laid his head upon a big rock.

He waited a few minutes to be certain that they did fall asleep, then rose slowly to his feet, and walked through the shadows.

~*+~*~+

Aragorn heard the sound of crunching leaves, as if feet stepped lightly upon them.

‘Someone is coming!’ He awoke alertly.

Quickly, he walked to the dwarf and woke him. He went to wake Legolas but found him gone, only his sword left behind.

‘Where are his quiver and his bow?’ Aragorn wondered, curiously.

“Aragorn,” Gimli called, seeing Aragorn’s expression he knew something was wrong. “Where is Legolas?”

Aragorn turned to the dwarf. “He is not here, just his sword. I do not know where he is…or why he left us.”

Gimli moved his hand to his beard and scratched it lightly. “We better catch him. He won’t be able to hear when an enemy approaches him you better track him down… quickly.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Catherine Little - Hannon-le.

Aragorn took the sword that Legolas left behind, then he put some herbs in his clothes just in case, and walked over the marked area where the elf walked; broken brunches, leaves covered in blood as they lay on the ground.

Gimli followed Aragorn as he tracked over their friend.

“Can you tell when he went?” Gimli asked, as he feared for the elf’s life.

Aragorn sighed, then he turned around, facing Gimli, he answered, “I was wrong to decide that he _is all right_ , but he is **not** as his body is still weak.” Aragorn explained, noticing the questioned look that lay upon the dwarf’s face, he continued, “I can see it in the fallen leaves on the ground, as his hands seemed to be pushing through.”

“I wish to know what is going on with our elf.” Gimli snorted, as his eyes were still locked on the man’s.

“I wish to know too what is going on with him, but you need to remember that Legolas _is_ **deaf** , and there is a possibility that he would remain deaf.”

“I know, that is what I am afraid of.” Gimli said, lowering his face as he faced the green leaves, noticing the fresh blood that seemed to cover them.

He shuddered, hoping that Legolas would not be found dead.

“Where could he possibly go?” Gimli asked as he lifts his head staring over the man that scanned the sight.

“I do not know, but I think that he wants to go away from us.” Aragorn replied as he rubbed his jaw.

“Why would the elf do that?” Gimli asked with curious and fear.

As he hoped that Legolas did not ran away from them.

“Burden?” Aragorn gave a possibility as in his body he could felt a dread filled him.

He shivered as he wondered in his mind, ‘ _What if he believed that he is a burden to us?_ ’

“Like we leave him behind, and go looking for the hobbits?” Gimli asked, noticed the slight nod that Aragorn gave him, he added, “Like Mordor we wouldn’t even do that, why, in the name of the Valar, would Legolas do it?”

“But what if he did it because of _that reason_?” Aragorn asked with concern in his voice.

“Then you and I need to find a better way than nature to let the elf know that we need him with us, and not left abandoned to die.” Gimli snorted at him as he replied, and he could feel how the anger rose in his body.

“Like what?” Aragorn asked, and then he added, “We already tried everything, what will help?”

“Ah…” Gimli called with excitement that filled his voice, he raised his hand as he leant it on his axe.

“What?” Aragorn asked, as he seemed to be curious like a cat.

“Maybe the sight of both of us angry at him?” Gimli suggested smile covered his face.

“I really do not know, but first we have to find him.” Aragorn let go a sigh.

“Then what are you waiting for, standing like a statue? Find him!” Gimli hid the smile from the man, as he grinned.

“Excuse me?” Aragorn burst like a fireball over the dwarf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Catherine Little
> 
> Disclaimer, Summary and warning check in 1st chapter.

**While in the forest**

Legolas pushed his hands through the bunches as he could see the green leaves fell to the ground, though he did not pay for it any attention as he walked by.

He was frustrated. He was deaf.

He could felt his legs became numb as he collapsed on the ground; he could feel his own blood dripping from his limp body, and wondered about the upcoming death that might fell on him.

His body gave up, he lie on the ground and wait for the Hall of Mandos to welcome him.

“Saes, take me. My body is weak and I am deaf, saes…” Legolas whispered as his breath became heavy.

ICFI! 13

**Back over Aragorn and Gimli…**

_“Excuse me?” Aragorn burst like a fireball over the dwarf._

“What did I say?” Gimli asked in innocently way.

“What? What?” Aragorn almost yelled on him.

Gimli smiled over the burning face of his friend, and Aragorn could feel the anger rising slowly over his head and groaned over the dwarf, “You… you…”

“What about me?” Gimli asked still giggling over him.

“You… you… you be the death of me.” Aragorn finally spilled as he stared over the dwarf.

“Only me? And what about our elf?” Gimli asked as he grinned over Aragorn.

“Now, about him, if I am not find him soon, I will kill him when we find him.” Aragorn answered as he hid his smile.

“So let me get this straight. You will kill him only when **we** will find him, but what would I do?”

“You will hold me for killing him, as if I will kill him, his father, the king of Mirkwood will kill me himself.” Aragorn explained as the smile was now shown on his face.

“All right then, I will do my best to protect Legolas when the time would come,” Gimli responded and then he continued, “Now where that elf could be?”

Aragorn waved his hand over the dwarf as he replied, “Followed me…”

“Hurry up…” Gimli said to him.

Aragorn ignored his words as he tracked Legolas.

He could see sip after sip of blood, like a trail to follow.

He follows it, and so did Gimli.

Both of then could see their friend laid on the ground; pale and unmoving.

Aragorn could feel his legs stuck on the ground, though the words that he said to Gimli before, seemed faded away like the wind carried them far away.

Aragorn froze and stared over Legolas, while Gimli hurried over the lying elf, and then he turned his head found Aragorn only stared.

“ARAGORN!” Gimli shouted over the man hope that Aragorn would return to himself, and helping him with that elf.

Aragorn could felt the dread built in his body, the hairs on his back stood, as he truly wished that Legolas is not dead.

“Legolas?” Aragorn asked, as he walked over his friend, and knelt by him.

“Aragorn?” Gimli asked with a slight fear.

Aragorn stared at him, and then Gimli asked, “ Did you forget that Legolas is deaf?”

“I guess that I did, but how could I treatment him well, if he cannot even hear us?” Aragorn asked.

Gimli stared at him, he could see the emptiness in the man’s eyes, and though that Aragorn might just gave up saving his best friend’s life.

“Are you giving up on him already?” Gimli asked.

“No, but I wish that Legolas would hear us, so we could help.” Aragorn replied.

“I wish that too, but we need not to grow in expectation, it might do us disappointed.” Gimli suggested with grace.

“So I should not do that, I do not wish more troubles to fell on us…”

Gimli nodded, and then he asked, “Is there anything you want me to do?”

Aragorn glanced over the blood soaked bandages, and then he glanced over the sight, hearing the river flowing, he sighed lightly and then he spoke. “I hear the river.”

“We have water, I think.” Gimli said in harsh not knowing what Aragorn really wants.

“But what if we do not have more enough?” Aragorn asked, his eyes were still locked over the limp body of Legolas.

“Right, I get the idea. Do we have any spare barrel?”

Aragorn did some search in the bag, and when he found it, he gave it over the dwarf.

Gimli left searching over the river.

Aragorn as he knelt, removed the blood soaked bandages from Legolas’s pale body, and wondered if he did missed something.

Aragorn collected the green leaves and used them to weep the blood that still leaked from the open scars.

‘Is this ever stop?’ Aragorn thought in worry as he noticed the amount of blood that he cleaned.

Aragorn noticed something leaking with the red blood, it was black.

‘Poison? Is it still in his body?’Aragorn wondered as the same dread filled him.

Gimli returned with the water, and could see too the blood that licked from his friend’s body, what he noticed and caught his eyes was the blood that tickled from Legolas’s mouth, it was painted, both red and black.

“Aragorn?”

“What Gimli?”

“There is blood tickling from Legolas’s mouth, why it is black?”

“There is a chance that not all the poison left his body, and I need you to sedate him.

Gimli nodded in fear as he remembered the last time, he stared over Aragorn, hope that the man would continue, “What are you standing? Do it!”

“W… what?” Gimli asked as he seemed unsure of what he heard, although the order that Aragorn gave him.

“Sedate him, so I could check if I get all the poison out.” Aragorn explained.

“What could I do afterwards?” Gimli asked, hoped to get to do something to heal his friend, he did not want only to stare at Aragorn doing his part, he wanted to take part.

“Wipe the blood from his mouth, and help me to clean the remain blood from the opened scars, and then squeeze the herbs in the empty bowl, till it becomes a powder and saturated a little with the water that you brought. And then I need your aid to bring me new bandages as well.” Aragorn replied and stared over the dwarf, who quickly started to work, as time might betrayed them, the time they did not have.

Gimli sedated Legolas; using the herbs, moving them closer over the elf’s nose, and then he moved his ear over the elf’s chest, he sighed as he heard Legolas’s shallow breaths that left his mouth.

“You doing well.” Aragorn greeted at him with a soft smile.

“And quickly,” Gimli said, and added, “Legolas’s life is in _our hands_ , Aragorn.”

“I know that Gimli, and we have to be patience, we need to save him, and let him know that _we are_ **not** giving up on him!” Aragorn remarked.

“He _should_ know that by himself, my friend.” Gimli said it to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: nautika

_“He should know that by himself, my friend.” Gimli said it to him._

“Aye, he should, but that would not help us right now.” Aragorn muttered over him.

He hoped that his friend would open his eyes soon and could understand him as well.

_ICFI!14_

**Few days later…**

Aragorn and Gimli stayed beside Legolas’s body, they were alert to any suspect sound.

Gimli noticed some movement, “Aragorn…”

“What is it, Gimli?” Aragorn asked as he turned to face the dwarf.

“The elf…” Gimli answered, his eyes locked on Legolas.

Aragorn turned his gaze back to his mellon, and he too noticed how Legolas tried to open his eyes.

“Easy, mellon-nin.” Aragorn softly said as he reached closer toward Legolas’s body.

“Aragorn…” Gimli hints to the man as he hoped that Aragorn would remember Legolas’s disability.

Though, Aragorn ignored Gimli as he focused his eyes on his friend.

Gimli glared at him, saying nothing.

“Saes Legolas…” Aragorn begged as his eyes shone with hope.

And yet, Legolas’s eyes opened slowly, and Aragorn could see the emptiness in the blue eyes.

Gimli stared the elf’s face and could see the pain through the elf’s mask.

“Why does he still look as though he is in pain?” Gimli asked, and then he added, “Are the wounds healing?”

“I do not know,” Aragorn replied sadly and then he added, “I certainly hope so, as I do not know, and if it is what we are going to do about it if it still inside his body.” Aragorn looked concerned.

“I hope so too, cause this elf tests our friendship to him, and I must say that he quite succeeded.” Gimli then sighed, he could see how Aragorn was staring at him and could see the doubt in his friend’s face.

“Gimli, as a dwarf you amazed me every single time, as I thought sometimes as we started the Quest how many days would take you to cooperate instead of killing each other, and instead of doing it, the bond of friendship got stronger, like the bond of friendship between me and Legolas.” Aragorn grinned at him.

Both stared each other, smiles appeared, though nothing was said.

Finally Gimli spoke. “He better get well soon, or if the poison itself doesn’t kill him, as I will.”

Gimli noticed Legolas watching him.

“Aragorn?” Gimli called, still looking at the wide-open blue eyes of Legolas.

“What Gimli?” Aragorn asked, staring at him.

“Look at the elf!” Gimli pointed his hand to Legolas as his eyes were still locked in Legolas’s eyes.

Legolas kept staring at Gimli a frown.

Aragorn turned his head, looking at his elf-friend, and he too noticed the strange look that appeared on Legolas’s mask.

“Do you think he could hear us by now?” Gimli asked him, and his eyes been sparkled with hope.

“Then, we better asked him.” Aragorn replied as large smile appeared in his face.

“Legolas?” Gimli called over his elf friend.

“Legolas?” Aragorn called him in the same time.

Legolas unfortunately as it seemed did not know which where to look, so instead he stared at the sky, noticed how calm and beautiful it was, he smiled.

“Look, he is smiling at us,” Aragorn giggled suddenly.

“He is not, look, he is staring at the sky, not at us.” Gimli made a point.

“Oh.”

“Call him again.” Gimli suggested.

“Legolas, mellon-nin.” Aragorn called, waiting to see the elf’s eyes turned to look at him.

But Legolas’s eyes were still locked on the sky, smiling at the beauty there - the white clouds, and the birds that flew over.

“Then he is still deaf.” Aragorn murmured sadly.

“Then, the effect of the poison might still in his nervous system.” Gimli came to conclusion.

“But why would he smile? We need to save the hobbits! We need to do something. Has he forgotten what he vowed?” Aragorn asked Gimli.

Legolas turned to watch them as he noticed them acting strangely.

“Legolas?” Aragorn called.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: nautika

_“But why would he smile? We need to save the hobbits! We need to do something. Has he forgotten what he vowed?” Aragorn asked Gimli._

_Legolas turned to watch them as he noticed them acting strangely._

“Legolas?” Aragorn called.

Legolas did not say another word, but only stared at them. He could feel the fear and anger that came from his friend’s tone, he could see the dwarf’s face staring at him with care and fear as well.

Gimli said suddenly, glaring over the man with a look that could kill, “I believe that he remembered what he vowed, and you should know better than to fall into despair when he needs us the most.”

“We should go, we need to find them,” Aragorn said, nodded to the dwarf, “Take his weapon, while I take everything that I need of the bag, and then we will need to help him, and head over the track of the Uruks.”

Gimli nodded, and took Legolas’s weapons, and then he stared at the elf’s face, and noticed how tired or might fragile his features showed.

Legolas was aware of the acts of Aragorn and Gimli, he did notice that Gimli took his weapons and Aragorn knelt beside the bag.

“Leave me…” Legolas simply said to them, and then he just moved his head over the other side, watching a pair of birds that sang to him.

He let the tears fall down, as he could not hear nature singing for him, and his heart ached.

Aragorn circled his friend, knelt beside him, and wiped his tears away, and said slowly, hopeful that Legolas would understand, “Do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands, and not even from Gimli and my heart, mellon-nin.”

Legolas only nodded at him, though he kept staring at Aragorn, and then he scanned the area, noticed the look of worry in the dwarf’s face, he mumbled in sad voice, “Forgive me, I have failed you, and because of me, the trail of the hobbits seems lost.”

Aragorn sighed softly, kept staring at his friend, as he thought that Legolas never changed, and wonder what he could possibly say to him that might change it, but how could he understood the words, if he can’t hear him.

Gimli sensed it, as he kept staring between Aragorn and Legolas, he could see how much Aragorn tried, as his face said it all, frustrated and sad, just like when Gandalf the Grey fought against the Balrog, and left them, as he fell from the cliff.

Gimli came towards Legolas, knelt beside him, as he slowly said, “You, come with us, mellon-nin,”

“We would not leave you behind!”

Legolas sighed, nodded to the dwarf, and allowed his body to fall into a welcoming and restful sleep.

Aragorn did not understand what had happened between those two. He coughed, and caught the dwarf’s attention.

“What did you do?” Aragorn asked, and then added, as he seemed confused by the dwarf’s action, “How do you know if the elf understood your words? What did you do?”

Gimli grinned at him, and Aragorn glared in response, “Why are you grinning? Did I say something funny?”

“Nay. You did nothing, my friend, I did… and what I did, I keep in secret… after all you are the healer, not I.” Gimli smirked at him, saying no more, but sitting next to Legolas, with a large smile upon his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own **J R R TOLKIEN's character.**
> 
> Spoiler: Movie Verse. AU.

_A/N: The idea to the story about why I act cruelty over my fav. Elf, and left him deaf was came from a snip of what Aragorn did in TTT movie… grin…I mean why I been cruel to my elf…_

**Special Disclaimer and A/N2: Quotes taken from TTT. For good cause for the story, I did some changing, only a bit…**

The trio was in motion as soon as Legolas stood on his feet; he did a bit of exercise before he ran after the man, and Gimli was in the rear, watching the elf's back, fearful that if he fell he would not be able to rise and not wishing they had left the elf behind.

The Three Hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas and Gimli. From time to time, Legolas looked back to make sure that Gimli was keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

The man said, “Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall.”

That filled the elf with hope, as he had thought that because of him, the hobbits might died. Now he mumbled to his friend, “They may yet be alive.”

Legolas turned around, looking at the dwarf, noticing how the dwarf stumbled from behind the rocks and rolled over the ground.

Legolas hid his grin, as he encouraged Gimli as he panted for breath, “Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!”

Gimli panted to breath as he mumbled, “I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!”

The trackers came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below.

Legolas studied the man; watched him as he started to speak, “Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us.”

Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon. He missed the view, he noticed the birds in the sky, and he smiled a bit, found himself relaxing at the sight in front of him.

Not even knowing if the man had said something, he spoke, describing the sight before him, “The Uruks turn northeast. They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!”

Then the three hunters raced over the tracks, running like the witch-king himself were after their tails.

Gimli mumbled suddenly, “Keep breathing! That’s the key! Breathe! Ho!”

Legolas said to himself while running, “They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them.”

While running after Aragorn, Legolas enjoyed the feeling of the breeze on his face, it felt good, then he look up at the sky, noticed the red sun rising, he stopped, and said, “The red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.”

Aragorn knelt on the ground, his ear on the earth, listening to the noise like the earth shaking, then lead them behind some boulders.

A large group of horse-men appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

Aragorn called to the group, “Rider of Rohan, what news from the Mark?”

At a signal from Éomer at the lead, the riders made a quick turn and headed toward them, surrounding them in an ever-tightening circle. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears menacingly at the three.

The man snapped at them, “What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!”

Gimli with his cocky behavior spoke to Éomer, “Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine.”

Éomer handed his staff to another rider, and dismounted. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli’s shoulder.

Éomer snapped at the dwarf as he warned him, “I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.”

Legolas, in a lightning fast move, pointed an arrow at Éomer. Gimli and Aragorn stared in disbelief; hope was now common in their mind. ‘He can hear…’

Legolas stared with a stoic face at Éomer, “You would die before your stroke fell!”

The riders all pointed their spears closer at the travelers. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushed down Legolas’ arm.

Aragorn started to talk, introducing himself and his companion to the horse masters, “I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king.”

Éomer, with a lack of hope, took off his helmet as he spoke, “Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin.”

The spears are withdrawn.

Aragorn gave his elf friend, a nod and a smile, as Legolas could hear, and his instincts seemed to be quite well.

Gimli was grateful as the elf risked his own life saving his neck, and moved his hand over the elf’s elbow and squeezed it gently, at the touch, Legolas stared at him, but no word came from his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika - Hannon-le, mellon-nin.
> 
> Warning: Behold the scene! Violence, guilt. Character death?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own **J R R TOLKIEN's** character.
> 
> Spoiler: Movie Verse. AU.

**Epilogue**

Riders of Rohan left the three hunters as they rode North.

Gimli stared at the elf with an astonished look in his face, as a joyful sparkle appeared in his eyes.

“Can you hear us clearly now, master elf?”

Legolas nodded, and stared at the horizon where the ashes of the bodies could be seen by his keen eyes.

Legolas was not ready for the dwarf’s act, as Gimli came closer and hugged his hands around Legolas’s waist, and with a smile he said, “Thank you, laddie.”

Legolas lowered his head, staring at the dwarf, with confusion, and then at Aragorn.

“Forgive me, mellon-nin, for not listening to your warning, I should have done so, but I did not, and almost cost your life, and I could not bear that you were deaf, and could not hear me, but I assumed that it was well, as I now, would listen, and will take your words to my heart.” Aragorn admitted to his friend, as he clasped his hands on the elf’s shoulders.

Legolas nodded to Aragorn as well, still saying not a word for both of them, as he needs to know, what he should say, as he felt that he was a burden while the Quest, and he felt that it was his own fault about Boromir’s death and losing the Hobbits.

“Legolas?” Aragorn asked, and he wiped his tears as they fell from his hazel eyes, both out of happiness that Legolas finally could hear, and yet, sadness that the elf not cooperate, neither talk to them.

Aragorn stared at the elf, he could noticed how the elf was so tensed, and he knew that he should do something that Legolas would opened to him and Gimli, to know what bothered him so.

“You are my friend since we were younger,” Aragorn started to say, his eyes still locked at the elf’s form, and added, “You knew my fears as I knew yours, so tell us mellon-nin, what troubles you now?”

Legolas sighed, swallowed the lump in his throat, and said in a shaky voice, “I… was a burden, when you could have hunted those Uruk-Hai’s down and saved the hobbits… you should left me there, and saved them, as each of us, made a vow. Because of my, because of my injury, you failed this vow.” 

And with that, the elf looked away from them, feeling that he failed the Fellowship. 

“Hold on, lad,” Gimli said to the elf, and added, “You never were a burden!”

“Yes, I was,” Legolas, said with determination, and then he looked at Aragorn, and snapped at him, “I saw you walk away from me, vanishing from sight, I know that I was a burden, I could see it in your eyes. Knowing that I was _deaf_ , you walk away, leaving me with Gimli who seemed helpless.” 

“You watch us, even if you did not feel well, after recovering from your other injuries.” Aragorn claimed.

“Aye, adopting other senses, when one is seemed useless at a time,” Legolas grinned, gave them a little smile, and then added, “What would I do, if it was for all my life, I could feel useless, when the time to attack could appear, when I could not hear the danger, and I will put your life in danger, I could not do so…” Legolas admitted, and lowered his head, as the smile vanished from his face.

Aragorn lifted Legolas’s head, “But you are not, your hearing is back, and we know that you would save and warn us of any danger that came for us.”

“But what-if?” Legolas asked, his voice quivering.

“Stop that mellon-nin, you are fine, and should stop dwelling on what might have happened.” Aragorn advised him with a smile.

“Come, elf, we should ride, and you should hear the wind blowing as we fly through it.”

****

The End!

~----

Let me know, if you love it, which part you love, anything that crossed in your mind, is welcome.


End file.
